Mein Brother
by LostHOLiC
Summary: Prussia doesn't believe he is any use because he is an Ex-Nation and when he tells his brother he is shocked to find out that Germany cares for him more than he thought. Lots of family fluff. Written by Myself and MarokaiteChikyuu. One-shot. "I love you, West." "I love you, East."


"West..." Prussia looked up at his brother, not sure how to say what he wanted to say. Germany was his brother, and he loved him, but Germany also rarely showed his emotions so he didn't know how he would react. Prussia shook his head, he needed to get this out.

"Ja?" Germany said, lifting his head up to look at his older brother. "What is it?"

Prussia hesitated and looked down. "West...I really am useless. Nation or not, I can't do anything and all everyone does is mock me for it. I'm tired of it Vest...I really am. Though I make it seem like I don't care it really hurts when I get mocked for it...It hurts...So much. If I really had some use I'd still be a nation, wouldn't I?" He chuckled, tears forming in his eyes. "But I'm more useless then...then...Italy..."

Germany stared at Prussia shocked. Has he ever seen his Brother cry before? Nein. His brother was strong, noble. He never cried, and if he did he never saw it. There was one time that he could remember where Prussia was close to tears...It was when Germany was still a kid. Austria was attacking him and Prussia came to the rescue. Germany didn't lose any part of him but he was badly hurt and couldn't move much, that was when Prussia almost cried. Prussia, no, Gilbert remained strong for his little brother. "Bruder..."

Prussia looked up at his younger brother, his tears falling down his face now. Germany's heart nearly wrenched from his chest at the sight. "J-ja?"

"You will always be a nation to me, my big brother nation. Ja? I will always look up to you even if you aren't a nation now I'll always think of you as one. I love you Bruder, you'll always going to be Gilbert to me. No matter what."

"Bruder." Ludwig wrapped his arms around his brother, rubbing his brothers back.

"It's alright Gilbert, I will always look up to you." He whispered.

"Bruder!" Sobs came from Prussia as he clutched onto his brother shirt. "Thank you...Thank you West. I'm happy you still see me as a nation."

"I will always see you as one, Bruder."

"I'm happy to hear that...To hear that someone still see's me as one. Thank you Bruder." Prussia smiled weakly.

"I believe Italy does too..." The younger German nodded. "I feel like I need to tell you how much I really do love you Gilbert." Gilbert looked up, confused. "You took care of me all these years."

"Well I had to, it was my job because you're my little bruther." He smiled wistfully.

"You protected me, and I never feel I show how much I am grateful to you. You almost got destroyed by Austria, yet you still decided to protect me...I'll never forget that moment Bruder. That was the moment you became my idol." Germany nodded.

"Really..." Prussia asked, more tears leaking from his eyes.

"Ja, Bruder. You are mien idol."

"Mein Bruder!" Prussia yelled, tackling his brother to the ground. "I love you too!"

Germany chuckled, patting his brother on the back. "Ja, mein older Bruder."

After a few moments Prussia moved away from Germany, a small smile on his face. "Anyways, sorry for breaking down like that."

"It's understandable. No one likes feeling like that are worthless, but your not. So don't feel like that." Happiness welled from Prussia as he wiped away more of his tears, but they still fell. Germany laughed softly. "Mein Bruder, you never need to cry again. I'll always be here for you."

After a few more moments of silence Germany stood up and looked down at his brother and offered him a hand. "How about we go get a nice big German beer?"

"Ja, sure." Gilbert laughed, taking Ludwig's hand and standing.

Germany frowned, wiping the rest of Prussia's tears away. "No more crying, okay Bruder?"

"Alright then." The former nation stared at his brother with a childish grin on his face. Ludwig, even as a child, had always been strong. That's why he had always been Prussia's idol. No one else could make Prussia feel like he was a nation when even he himself didn't believe it.

"Let's go, Bruder. This ones on me." Germany nodded, draping his arm around his brothers shoulders.

"That means I owe you next time, I guess." Prussia laughed. "Kesesesesese."

"When do you not owe me one?" He smirked.

Germany always made him feel like a nation...yet Prussia made Germany feel like he was needed. The two brothers needed each other, and that's how it would stay for the rest of their lives.

"I love you, West."

"I love you too, East."


End file.
